


What if we kissed? aha jk.. unless...

by seok_iie



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Tension, idk what to tag uhh, this fic makes as much sense as the show in general so, this fic makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seok_iie/pseuds/seok_iie
Summary: Henry already has one secret, why not another?based after the 'I dream of danger' episode.what if instead of avoiding each other, they got closer?





	What if we kissed? aha jk.. unless...

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be updating my other fic but like... my heart 70% belongs to chenry now so I'm very sorry

After the fiasco at the zoo, things seemed to go back to normal. Ray successfully helped give birth to baby lions, Schwoz found out the future predicting dreams was the fault of one of his inventions, and Charlotte and Henry's friendship went back to normal.

Except it didn't.

Despite Schwoz taking care of his invention, both Henry and Charlotte were having the same dreams as before. The only difference was that the location changed each time.

For Charlotte, her dreams consisted of 'Kid Danger' saving her from some deadly experience before touching his lips to hers. For Henry, his dreams consisted of him and Charlotte just hanging out together as friends, Charlotte flirtatiously insinuating something and finally a make-out session. It was... odd, to say the least.

Of course, they'd never let this get in the way of their friendship because... they'd never tell each other they were still having the dreams. Yep, the best way to solve a problem is to ignore it.

At least that's what Henry thought as he sat on the circular couch in the man cave, Charlotte sitting close beside him with a bowl of popcorn.

The blond couldn't help the feeling in his chest as Charlotte's thigh pressed against his. She had a faint smell of perfume or even body mist and suddenly he was wondering if he brushed his teeth this morning.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head to him, shifting her focus away from Dog Judge.

Henry had his hand in front of his mouth. "Trying to smell my breath." He looked the other way and continued to breathe into his hand.

"You could just ask me. Come closer I'll smell your breath." Charlotte shifts closer to the boy so her left leg is practically overlapping his right.

"Uh, I mean if you insist." Henrys about to open his mouth when he hears the familiar elevator chime and the doors opening.

"OooOOoh, it's the two lovebirds sharing a romantic evening in the man cave. Alone." It was Ray, of course. Charlotte scoots a considerable distance away from Henry and he finds that he misses the contact.

"Don't worry, I'm just popping in to look at something on the man monitors in my man cave. I'll be out in a jiffy." As soon as Ray starts googling something idiotic on the computers, both of the teens know he'll be down there for the rest of the night. They decide to move up to Junk N Stuff.

"Hiya, no ones come in for a while. If you could help me clean up that'd be great." Jasper was currently tending to the register and pointing at the messy store before them. It was called Junk N Stuff for a reason, but they might as well keep themselves busy.

Henry's working on sorting some weird looking bottles when he hears a loud clatter and an 'ah, nuts'.

"Char, what happened? You okay?" He puts the bottles down and makes his way over to where Charlotte kneeled on the ground, surrounded by little pink and blue marbles.

"Darn it. I made an even bigger mess." 

"Heh. Looks like you... lost your marbles." Henry couldn't help the bad pun. Even Jasper loved it, he sat laughing behind the counter.

"Real funny, Hart. Could you help me pick these up before Ray sees, please." Her extra emphasis on 'please' made it clear it wasn't a question, but an order.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Henry rolls his eyes, grinning and starting to pick up the tiny balls.

Charlotte felt a smile creep up her face as she watched the boy before him. She must've gotten distracted, though, because while she's trying to pick up a little pink marble, it rolls under her palm and she finds himself tumbling forward.

"Wow, thank god this very convenient and comfortable cushion softened my fall." 

"That's me, Char." Henry's brain takes a second to process the situation, but when it does, he realizes the position they're in. He was on the ground with Charlotte above him, one of her hands resting on his chest and the other beside him. 

"Hey, what are you guys doin' back there?" Henry doesn't realize how long he's staring into Charlotte's eyes until he hears Jaspers voice.

"Oh. OH! Jasper don't, uh, don't come over here." Henry stampers before shifting his voice into a whisper. "Uh, quick. Get- get off me before Ray checks the security cameras and sees us."

Charlotte lays there idly for a second before her brain catches up as well and she starts to stumble over her own words. "Oh, yeah, er- jeez, s-sorry." She's only starting to sit up when Jasper's head peeks around the corner and god, this must look terrible out of context.

"Oh my! What have I walked in on? Could it be, my two friends... together? Gasp!!"

"Jasper, it's not what it looks like..." The situation only looked 10 times worse considering the curly-haired girl was now straddling the blond's waist.

"We're not together, Jasper. I just... tripped over a marble." Charlotte discerns how much of an excuse that sounds like.

"Yeah, sure. You guys better hurry up, we're closing soon." Jasper leaves the two friends alone and they stand up, brushing themselves off. Not a wink of eye contact was shared for the rest of the evening.

That night, Henry's sleeping soundly, that is, until something is banging at his window. The sudden pounding nearly makes him fall out of his bed. The clock reads 4 am and he all but curses under his breath before making his way across the room.

He expected it to be the tree branches knocking up against his window again. What he didn't expect was Charlotte.

He stares at her in awe for a second before she starts glaring back at him to open the window, which he promptly does.

"Uh, hey, Char. What- what brings you here so early in the morning?" Henry wipes his sleepy eyes before taking a seat at the edge of his bed, the curly-haired girl joins him.

"Have you been... are you still having the dreams?" The room is dark but Henry can make out Charlottes features. She fidgeted slightly where she sat, avoiding eye contact.

He lets out a nervous cough. "How'd you know?"

"I've been having them, too. I can't close my eyes for 10 minutes." She's still looking away and Henry can't help but stare again.

"What if... the dreams are some sort of prophecy and the only way to make them stop is to fulfill them?" Charlotte's head raises in confusion.

"Can you say that again, I don't speak dork." In any other situation, Henry would laugh. Now was not the case.

"We, y'know, kiss or whatever. Then the dreams stop happening, I hope." Now it was Henry's turn to look away.

"I'm not gonna kiss my best friend, Henry." She completely turns to look at him now, a raised eyebrow expression on her face.

"Look, do you have a better idea? When it's over we can pretend it never happened." The room is still dark and he can't really see, but the silence tells him she's thinking about it.

"Fine, fine. It's whatever. Let's get this over with." Charlotte's the first to shift closer to the boy.

Both teens had their fair share of kisses, but when it came to each other, it was nothing but awkward. The blond couldn't figure out where to put his hands. Does he put them on her face? Her waist? He must've gotten lost in thought because suddenly a pair of soft lips are pressing against his. 

The taste and smell of cherry lip balm fill his senses and hell, it was supposed to be a peck but he really can't help himself.

The kiss goes on for only a few seconds.

Or minutes.

Charlotte is the first to break away, telling the dazed boy she has to get home before her parents find out she's not there. Henry wishes her 'sweet dreams' as she's climbing out the window and her laugh makes him smile.

Now things can go back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this whole shit show and liked it just a bit, follow my Instagram @grrchenry I literally made it an hour ago lmao. I'm partially working on a part 2 but idk if I should bother posting it or not,, just lemme know.


End file.
